I Do
by bluefairy17
Summary: I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice


**DISCLAIMER: I do not BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I do not own the song, I Do, too.**

*a/n: This is a one- shot I made a few weeks ago. :D Enjoy.

**I Do**

"So, who's next?" a tall and lanky boy asked the girl who was sitting on the table.

"So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul." The girl answered as she scanned the list of the couples to be 'married'.

"So Yi Jung?!" the boy asked. "How could I possibly bring him here?"

"We'll do it for you." three voices chorused out of nowhere. The boy turned to his side and saw the F3- Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with their hands in their pockets and smiling.

The girl stood up from her seat and bowed down together with the boy to show respect to the mighty F4 standing in front of them.

"We'll bring Yi Jung here. You don't need to worry about bringing him here." Jun Pyo assured.

"Just prepare the things for the wedding." Ji Hoo said.

"Yeah. Be sure to make it a very beautiful one. Araso?" Woo Bin said and the two other students nodded their hands.

"And I'll take Ga Eul here!" Jan Di popped out of Jun Pyo's back.

"O…o…okay." the girl and boy answered. As soon as the F3 and Jan Di were out of sight, the two immediately called for help and started working on the altar that would be used for the wedding.

Shinhwa High is having is annual fair for a whole week. There were many game booths set- upped by the students- handcuff booth, horror booth, kissing booth, marriage booth. Everyone was sure having a lot of fun and since today is the last day of the fair, surely, they would seize the day. That was what the F3 and Jan Di planned- signing up Yi Jung and Ga Eul on the marriage booth.

F3 and Jan Di, as always, are teasing Yi Jung and Ga Eul since the day that Yi Jung helped Ga Eul to get rid of her not-so-deserving boyfriend, Soo Pyo. They noticed that since then, the two showed a more affection towards each other and somehow, they like each other, though they haven't revealed it yet. The F3 and Jan Di did this- not just as a practical joke- to trigger the feelings Yi Jung and Ga Eul have, as they all know that the two are soul mates.

"Yi Jung- ah!" Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin called Yi Jung as the young potter was eating a big chunk of hamburger.

"What?" Yi Jung mumbled as soon as he swallowed the food he was eating.

"Come with us." Jun Pyo said.

"We're showing you something." Woo Bin followed.

"Please?" Ji Hoo added.

"Why should I go with you guys? I don't like those looks on your faces." Yi Jung replied.

"Don't you trust your friends?" Woo Bin asked.

"It's not like that." Yi Jung answered.

"Then come on!" Ji Hoo pulled him out of his seat. Though he doesn't want to come with them, Yi Jung can't do anything about it since he's afraid that his F4 friends would give him punches just to make him come with them.

On the other hand, Jan Di finally found Ga Eul in the comfort room. "Ga Eul- ah?" Jan Di called her name.

"Jan Di- ah! I'm here!" Ga Eul replied as she waved her handout of the cubicle so that Jan Di would know she's there.

"Can you come with me for a while?" Jan Di asked.

"Just for while, Jan Di- ah." Ga Eul replied. Moments later, Ga Eul emerged from the cubicle wearing a white knee- length spaghetti strapped dress with an A- line bottom. She was also carrying a pair of jeans and blouse.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jan Di asked. At the back of her mind, Jan Di was smiling because what her best friend wears right now fits exactly on what she and the F3 are planning to do.

"I was eating an ice cream a while ago when it dripped on my blouse. I can't afford to wear stained clothes, you know that right? And the only thing I have in my locker is this dress." Ga Eul explained.

"Oh. Okay. So, shall we go?" Jan Di asked.

"Where?"

"To the marriage booth. I kinda want to play some trick on Jun Pyo." Jan Di smiled.

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at that. Jan Di's reason sort of brought her questions but then, she trusts her friend so Ga Eul just followed Jan Di outside the comfort room and onto the marriage booth.

Waiting there was the 'priest' completely dressed in a priest's costume. At the same time, Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived in the booth. Both contained shocked faces as soon as they saw each other being pushed inside the tent of the marriage booth.

"What's this?!" Yi Jung asked.

"You're getting married, Mr. So with Ms. Chu." The priest answered politely.

"What?!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul turned their heads to face their friends. The F3 and Jan Di were all wearing smirks when the to-be-married couple looked at them. "Just for fun." They chorused. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul shot deadly glares at them.

"You're paying for this." Yi Jung shot back at their friends. "Come on, Ga Eul- yang." He grabbed Ga Eul's right wrist and pulled her out of the tent.

"Yah So Yi Jung! You can't back out!" Woo Bin shouted as he ran to stop them.

"We're not backing out nor running away." Yi Jung answered. "My bride and I are just going to talk."

"You know that you can't run away, right?" Woo Bin smirked. "Everyone, the couple is just going to have a little talk. Let us let them talk in private"

Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul a little farther away from their friends. As soon as they are out of hearing range, Yi Jung spoke to Ga Eul in a low voice. "We're doing that, alright?" Yi Jung said.

"What? Sunbae, are you insane?"

"I'm not! But if we don't do it, they are going to think we are kill joys. It's just for fun, right? Let's show them we're not affected. You can act, can you?"

"I can." Ga Eul assured him.

"You also sing, right?"

"What? I can't do it, Sunbae. No."

"Ga Eul!" he softly reprimanded her. "I know you can. I've heard you sing and your voice is really good. You can do that."

She sighed. "Alright. Alright. So, what do we do?"

"Here's the plan…"

Back at the tent, the F3 and Jan Di could sense that the two were up to something. But they ignored it, nonetheless. A few minutes later, Yi Jung and Ga Eul came back to the 'altar.' As soon as they reached it, Yi Jung whispered something to the priest and afterwards, the others immediately followed what Yi Jung just ordered them to do. Someone wore the veil over Ga Eul's beautiful hair while another one handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"The marriage won't be complete without best men, right?" Yi Jung said as he turned to his F4 friends.

"And also, without a maid-of-honor." Ga Eul added as she faced Jan Di. "You'll willingly join Yi Jung Sunbae and I, right?"

"Of course, we will." Their four friends chorused.

"Shall we start the wedding, Mr. So?" the priest asked.

"We can." Yi Jung replied as he, Ga Eul and the others walked a little farther so that the entourage could have their 'walks down the aisle.' As soon as Yi Jung put up two thumbs- up, a minus one of the song I Do by 98 degrees started to play.

_All I am, all I'll be_

Yi Jung started to walk as he sang the first line of the song. Walking down the aisle, Yi Jung flashes his ever- so charming smile to the people watching the 'wedding of the fair.'

_Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding_

Singing the next six lines after the first one, he faced Ga Eul who was at standing at the end. He was walking backwards so that he could see the lovely face of his bride.

_Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I  
_

As soon as Yi Jung reached the altar, the priest asked him, "Mr. So, do you take Ms. Chu Ga Eul as wife?"

He then sang the chorus of the song with all the feelings he could get from his heart.

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

As Yi Jung finished the chorus, Ga Eul started to sing the first few lines of the next verse as the

F3 and Jan Di walk down the aisle too, as the entourage.

_In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise_

Much like Yi Jung, Ga Eul was also wearing a very love smile as she started to walk down the aisle to the altar to finally be married with Yi Jung.

_  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'til my dying day_

"Ms. Chu Ga Eul, do you take Mr. So Yi Jung as your husband?" the priest asked the bride. At that moment, Ga Eul also sang the chorus of the song.

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice_

At that part, Ga Eul has finally reached Yi Jung. She placed her hand over his extended one. Both of them, smiling as they closed the distance between them.

_  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

Yi Jung pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside it was a pair of golden rings. She was shocked to see that his plan includes a pair of rings. Slowly and gently, Yi Jung inserted the ring to Ga Eul's ring finger in her left hand.

_Yes, I do_

_I do_

_If you're asking do I live you this much_

After Yi Jung inserted the ring to her finger, Ga Eul also took the other one and inserted it to Yi Jung's ring finger in his left hand as well. She tries very hard not to shake her hands as she does so. Finally, she managed to do it. Together, Yi Jung and Ga Eul sang the last lines of the song.

_Baby, I do_

_Cherish you_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby, I do_

_I do_

They looked into each other's eyes with all the emotions and truth, as if they meant every word in the song they just sang. Yi Jung was holding both of her hands tightly. Their eye- to- eye contact was broken when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Yi Jung looked down at Ga Eul's lips. She closed her eyes, afraid of what he's going to do. Slowly, Yi Jung leaned down to touch her lips when a voice shouted, "Yah So Yi Jung! This is just a fake wedding! Don't dare kiss my best friend! It's not in the plan!"

*a/n: to all my readers here in , I just want to inform you that I am more active now in Lovers Unparalleled. Just google it if you want. :D I have the same pen name there so if you want to check out my other fic, it's posted there. Sorry for not being to update here in . Really sorry and thank you for the support.


End file.
